I love Kevin
by singingturrets
Summary: Gwevin oneshot. Gwen, like many girls her age, is bound to doodle on her notebooks and papers and such, but what this particular girl writes may get her into an awkward situation. KXG. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I came up with Ben 10?

* * *

**I love Kevin**

Kevin Levin was driving along a mostly vacant highway, Ben and Gwen Tennyson accompanying him in his camero. He hummed absent-mindedly along with his favorite Rock station. His fingers played drum solos against the steering wheel.

Gwen sat in the passenger seat, searching through her book-bag with intense concentration. "Now where did I put that worksheet," she muttered, combing her fingers through the bag's contents. The red-head pulled out a textbook, "Maybe it's in here...." She sat the bag onto the middle console, and began searching through her Anatomy book for the so stated worksheet.

A mere moment later, Kevin pulled an all to sharp left turn, and Gwen's open book-bag fell into the back seat, spilling a few items in the process.

"_Kevin_," the girl groaned, unbuckling her seat belt to retrieve her belongings. The boy only laughed.

"It's okay, Gwen. I'll get it," stated Ben from the rear of the vehicle. He reached down to grab the few scattered papers and notebooks.

"Thanks, Ben. At least _you're_ considerate." Gwendolyn's eyes shot daggers at the driver. He in reply only chuckled more.

Ben began handing items into his cousin's hands, but stopped abruptly when he came across an singular paper and what was written on it.

"What?" Gwen asked, eyebrows raised.

"I love...Kevin," the brunette replied his eyes widening as he spoke the last word..

Kevin slammed on the breaks.

"YOU WHAT!" he yelped, his voice cracking.

"Not me!" the boy protested in surprise, then pointed his finger at the girl, "Her!"

Kevin looked to Gwen, his mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"Uh-I-I didn't write that," Gwen stuttered, his face reddening by the second.

"But it was on _your _worksheet," Ben argued, handing the paper to the raven haired boy in the driver's seat.

"I think we found what you were looking for," Kevin said simply as he looked at the page. He then handed the worksheet to Gwen.

"...I'm gonna go kill myself now," the girl uttered quickly and rushed out of the car. She then ran in the opposite direction of which the trio was originally going.

Kevin looked to Ben dumbstruck.

"Why are you looking at me? Go after her!" the younger male ordered.

"But-but what am I supposed to say," Kevin asked, mortified.

"I don't know. Go after her!"

"Fine," the sixteen year old muttered, then exited the car. "GWEN!" Ben could hear the boy call as he ran after his love interst.

It took a good six minutes before he could catch up with her. She had eventually gave up sprinting at reduced her pace to a walk.

"Gwen!" Kevin called again once he was in hearing distance.

"Oh, God," the girl muttered to herself and began to walk faster.

"Gwen!"

"Kevin, I'm embarrassed enough, and you teasing me isn't going to help!"

"I'm not gonna tease you, Gwen! Please stop!" Kevin called back, running full speed towards her.

"No!"

"Well then I'm just going to follow you until you lose your mind or get hit by a bus!"

Gwen stopped and whirled around, her head cocked to the side, "_What_?"

"It could happen," the boy replied as he reached her. "Look-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Gwen broke in.

"But-"

"No."

"What if-"

"Nope."

"Gwen, I-"

"Nuh-uh."

"Gwen!"

"I'm sorry, Kevin, but we're not. You already got your kicks out of this I'm sure." Gwen folded her arms across her chest as a sign that she was possitive of that.

"You think I thought that was funny?" Kevin asked, deeply shocked.

"Well yeah. You think that everything I do is pretty muck a joke." She looked away, afraid to make eye contact.

"No I don't, I-"

"Yes you do!" Her look was cross as she turned back towards the boy. "You're always making fun of me about how I look, or how i act, or about the guys that like -"

"But I only do that because it intimidates me."

"It _what_?

Kevin blushed and looked down to his feet. "Well yeah. You always look so pretty that I-I-"

"You tease me about looking to preppy." Gwen raised an eyebrow and motioned for her companion to continue.

"A-and your really smart, and that-that-"

"It makes you tease me about being a nerd."

The boy rubbed the back of his neck in response to the uncomfortable situation. "And it seems like every guy we meet now-a-days likes you, so-"

"You taunt me about it to the point of no return."

"Yeah...but it's only because I'm-"

"_Jealous_?"

Gwen didn't get a reply for a moment, but eventually recieved an almost inaudible 'yes' from Kevin.

"And you wrote that you love me because...," the raven head asked quickly, pinning the discomfort on the girl.

"...W-well. I did it because-because-"

"Because you do?"

"...yeah."

"Well then," Kevin began as he stepped closer to Gwendolyn, "I guess there's only one thing left to-"

_**HONK! HONK!**_

"Come on, guys. I've got to meet Julie!" Ben called from Kevin's camero as he pulled up beside the two.

"Of course he comes now," Gwen muttered as she walked towards the car.

* * *

A/N: Comments???


End file.
